


Sparks

by stellarmeadow



Series: Jot it Down July 2018 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: Steve's on leave back home and spots someone interesting.





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> I was out of town yesterday, got home late and worked until midnight, so the Sunday Sparks idea I had for yesterday didn’t get written until just now. So a little late, but here you go: 
> 
> —

Steve nursed his beer, sneaking glances over at the other end of the bar, past the half a dozen inviting looks to the guy at the far end who wasn’t looking at anyone. He seemed very interested in his beer, though more interested in looking at it than drinking it.

Given the three empties Steve had already seen the bartender take away, that was probably wise.

“Hey,” Freddie said, tapping Steve on the shoulder. “You okay?”

Steve looked away from the guy to give Freddie a ready smile. “Yeah, why?”

Freddie studied him for a moment. “Yeah, okay, you’re not, but I know that face, so there’s no point.” He finished off his beer. “You going to see your dad tomorrow?”

Steve nodded. “Lunch at his house. Wanna come?”

“Sure.” Freddie grabbed the check the bartender had left for him. “I’m gonna call it a night, climb into bed and call Kelly.”

“Okay.”

He laid some money on the bar as he stood. “You coming?”

Steve glanced at the other end of the bar, then turned back to Freddie. “No, I’m gonna stay here a little longer.”

“Let me guess,” Freddie said, leaning in and lowering his voice, “the blonde?”

Not the one Freddie thought, but Steve just gave him a blank look.

“Have fun,” Freddie said at last, clapping Steve on the back as he turned to leave.

Steve took his time with his beer, making sure Freddie had enough time to be long gone before asking the bartender for two more. Bottles in hand, Steve made his way to the other end of the bar and took the stool next to the guy. “Your beer looks a little warm,” Steve said, as he pushed one of his in front of the guy. “Thought you could use a cold one.”

“I’m not really in the mood for company,” the guy said, though he didn’t push the beer away.

“That’s okay,” Steve said, “I’ve been told I’m very bad company, so that kind of fits, right?”

That actually got half a laugh. More importantly, it got Steve his first view of the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. “That line work for you often?” the guy asked.

Steve shrugged. “Never tried it before.”

“Right. Let me guess, normally you’re very smooth.”

“Smooth is my middle name.”

The guy snorted. “Does it come right after ‘Not’?”

“I’ll tell you my name,” Steve said, “if you tell me yours.” When the guy just raised an eyebrow, Steve stuck out his hand. “Steve McGarrett.”

After a second, the guy put his hand in Steve’s, the touch instantly warm, something about it setting off little shocks in Steve’s skin. “Danny,” the guy said. “Danny Williams.”

–


End file.
